Darkness Overcome: Year Seven
by DangerouslyUnbalanced
Summary: Follow the Golden Trio through their seventh year and through the war with Lord Voldemort and his followers. BETTER STORY THAN SUMMARY!


**A/N **Hey every one. I know I was supposed to post this like what…….five weeks ago. And to the Gryffindor High fans chapter five will be posted eventually. I only have like two pages for it. Ha-ha sorry. I'm warning you now this chapter is a little corny…I dunno Swishy says it's not but why don't you let me know by reviewing…eh? Please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Well enjoy chapter one of _Darkness Overcome: Year Seven. _

Jenn

**Chapter 1:** What happened to keeping it peaceful?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they stood in front of the Granger's fireplace a small bucket of floo powder in front of them. "Should we owl them or something before we just poof into their home," Hermione asked Harry.

He shrugged, "Probably not they're expecting us."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "You go first," she insisted.

With a tight firm grip on his shrunken broom and trunk in his pocket he stepped up to the fire place, stepping in after getting a handful of floo powder he shouted, "The Burrow," nice and clear. In a flash he tumbled onto the floor in the common room of the Burrow. There walked by Ron who stopped in his place when he saw Harry, looking down at him in surprise.

"Hey mate, nice of you to drop in," Ron greeted putting a hand out to help Harry up. Harry got half way up before Hermione tumbled in and hit him right back on the floor.

Ron gave a small chuckle and put his hands in his pockets. Harry stood up dusting his self off mumbling something about moving and fireplaces. He helped Hermione up. The three of them all walked into the kitchen to find no one there.

Harry looked around _where is everyone? Its one o'clock in the afternoon, _Harry wondered, "Say Ron where is everyone?"

"Wedding stuff," he answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione joined in taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Ron shrugged. "Not my thing."

"Ron it's your family. Your brother is getting married," Hermione said.

He shrugged again, "I had to wait for the two of you didn't I?"

"We would have been fine by ourselves. We have been home alone practically the whole summer," Hermione shot back.

Harry put a hand on Hermione's thigh and said, "Hermione let it go it's not worth it."

With a humph she crossed her arms over her chest and sat there quietly.

A silence came upon them, "How's Ginny?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

Ron sighed, "Still delusional, she said she doesn't believe you have a girlfriend."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

He shook his head no. "It's your news to tell not mine."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, "When will they be back?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron thought for a moment, "Around two o'clock," he told them. "What do you want to do until then?"

"While we have the privacy we should probably discuss the Horcruxes," Hermione suggested. Harry just looked away wanting to avoid the subject. Hermione put his hand in hers and gave him a soft smile. "We'll have to talk about it sometime."

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"Any idea where You-Know-Who hid them?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald, when are you going to start calling him by his name," Hermione exclaimed shaking her head.

"When I bloody well want to!" Ron shot back.

"Is that code for never!" Hermione shouted standing up and staring him in the eyes.

"Stop!" Harry shouted Hermione sat back down and looked at him. "We've been here for not even an hour and you two are already fighting," Harry stood up and stormed out of the room. Both of them just looked down at their fingers ashamed.

Ten minutes later Hermione stood up from her chair, "I'm going to go check on him," Ron just nodded.

She walked out the back door and looked around, she saw Harry just sitting leaning against a tree. Slowly she began to walk towards him. When Hermione reached him she sat beside him. "Ron and I are sorry," she said quietly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"It's ok, I lost my temper. It's just it's so much," he went on.

"I know."

Hermione sat in between his legs and turned around to kiss him. At first it was just pecks but they got deeper and deeper each kiss. Before they knew it they were laying on the ground kissing.

They didn't notice the red headed girl standing over them staring at them furiously. "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

Harry and Hermione pulled apart and stood up. "Ginny--" Harry started.

"Don't you Ginny me," Ginny said furiously. "And you," she turned to Hermione, "I thought we were friends and you go and steal him from me."

"I didn't steal anything or anybody from you Ginny. He broke up with you months ago," Hermione shot right back at her.

Ginny just stormed off towards the house. Harry and Hermione just watched her storm off. "We should probably head back," Harry suggested Hermione just nodded. They began walking hand in hand up to the Burrow.

They reached the house and entered through the back door into the kitchen. "Harry, Hermione so nice to see you," Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Hey Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted back, a nervous smile on his face.

Before he knew it Mrs. Weasley had him in her embrace, "Nice to see you dearies," she said before letting of Harry and pulling Hermione in a hug. She pulled away from Hermione and said, "Ginny is upstairs Harry," then she turned to Hermione, "and Ronald is upstairs as well Hermione."

"Uh Mrs. Weas--" Harry started getting a nudge in the ribs by Hermione.

"We'll be upstairs then," Hermione said smiling and grabbing Harry by the arm leading him up the stairs.

They got up two floors before Harry stopped her, "What was that about?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was an idiot, "I want to wait to tell them."

"Why?"

"Because you know how Mrs. Weasley has that whole One Big Happy Weasley Family dream," she explained.

"So," Harry replied, "we're going to have to break it to her sometime."

"Let's just wait a while ok Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Fine."

Hermione started up the last flight of stairs, Harry just followed behind. "Hermione can't we just--"

"No," Hermione repeated as she opened Ron's bedroom door and walking inside.

"No what?" Ron asked confused written all over his face.

Hermione not wanting to get in another argument with anybody just answered, "Nothing."

Harry walked in, "Mione what's wrong with me wanting to tell everyo--"

"Harry I said no," Hermione snapped.

"Can someone please fill me in here?" Ron asked.

She considered it for a moment then said, "Harry wants to tell the rest of your family about us."

A confused look came upon his face, "Why don't you?"

"Because we just got here and I don't want to break anyone's heart the first day we get her."

"Well you already broke Ginny's," Ron reminded them receiving a glare from Hermione. His ears turned red, "Sorry." Then he looked back at them, "But she will get over it," he paused, "eventually."

Harry gave a small chuckle then saw the glare from Hermione, "Sorry continue."

"If you aren't worried about Ginny then who?" Ron questioned her.

"Your mum," Harry answered.

"Why?"

Hermione looked at Ron with the same look she gave Harry earlier on the stairs, "Haven't you ever noticed how much your mum tries to push us together. And how she always assumes that we are together and Harry is with Ginny," Hermione went on.

"Well Ginny and Harry _were _together," Ron reminded her.

"Yes we were but it didn't last very long," Harry added.

"That's not the point though. The point is Harry and I are together now and we are keeping it from everyone else for now," Hermione explained. "Now how do we keep Ginny from telling everyone?" she asked receiving two shrugs from Ron and Harry.

"We could threaten to hex her," Ron suggested getting yet another deathly glare from Hermione.

All of them sat in silence thinking, "Let Ginny say what she wants," Harry told them.

Ron nodded, "Yeah but I'll he--"

"If anyone is going to hex her it's going to be me," Hermione interrupted. Ron and Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "What?" she asked after seeing their expressions.

"Nothing," Harry and Ron answered together.

A knock came at the door then Ginny poked her head in and said, "Dinner." She then left but not without a scowl in Harry and Hermione's direction.

The three of them headed out the door and downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they found everyone already sitting down ready to eat. Each of them filled the empty seats, none of them sitting to each other.

Hermione ended up sitting next to Ginny, Harry next to Fred and George, and Ron next to Fleur to his liking.

"Aren't you going to sit by your so called boyfriend," Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione turned to her, "I would but I have to sit next to you," she answered back whispering 'unfortunately' under her breath. Ginny stabbed her food with her fork angrily.

A couple of moments passed before Ginny said, "You know he's only going out with you because he pities you."

Hermione just ignored her since she knew the truth. "Harry, Hermione what did you do this summer?" Mr. Weasley asked trying to make conversation.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Mr. Weasley, "Nothing really just stuff," Harry answered.

"You mean snogging," Ginny said under her breath stabbing her food once again.

"What was that Ginny?" Fred asked knowing already what she said. Hermione figured this out seeing the grin on his face. Seeing the same grin on George's face just made Hermione feel worse.

_Great, _she thought. She glanced over at Harry he was looking right back at her with a soft smile on his face.

Hermione turned away blushing.

After dinner Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizard's chess. Hermione got bored of watching so she grabbed her stuff and headed towards Ginny's room. Unfortunately she still had to stay in her room. Hermione sighed before knocking on Ginny's door, "Coming," she heard soon after knocking.

Ginny opened the bedroom door and stared at Hermione when she saw her, "Your mum says I'm rooming with you."

"Oh what she won't let you stay with Harry?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Trust me I would if I could. Harry is so much better than a delusional brat like your self," Hermione said bitterly pushing her way past Ginny and pulling her wand and shrunken trunk out of her pocket. She set down the trunk and stepped away. With a quick muttering of a charm the trunk was back to its original size.

Ginny watched her every move as if Hermione was just going to turn around and hex her into next week. Hell she stole her boyfriend right? _She isn't even pretty…at all, maybe she put Harry on a spell or gave him a love potion, _Ginny thought.

_Yeah that's it, that little bitch, _Ginny began thinking, "What kind did you use?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Hermione turned around with a confused expression spread across her face, "What did I use?"

Ginny laughed, "Come on don't play dumb I know you used a love potion or spell of some sort on Harry. Why else would he date you?"

Hermione's expression turned to an angry one, "You actually think I used a love potion on Harry?"

"Yeah, why else would he date _you_? I mean you're not very pretty," Ginny answered her with a smirk on her face.

She just stared back at her. She couldn't believe her best girl friend was saying this to her face because of a guy, "It's not what's on the outside it's what's on the outside," was all Hermione could say.

"And you say I'm delusional listen to your self, what do you have that I don't on the 'inside' as you call it?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, I see Harry for who he is instead of his appearance or the whole Boy-Who-Lived name. Unlike you I like him for him," Hermione told her coldly.

"And I don't?" Ginny questioned her.

"No," Hermione told her plainly.

Ginny turned her back on her then turned back to face her. Staring her right in the eyes she suddenly smacked Hermione across the face. Hermione rubbed her red cheek and stared at Ginny, "Big mistake," Hermione said before shoving her.

Before they knew it they were fighting: punching, pulling, and rolling on the ground. Harry walked in along with Ron and saw this. Harry pulled Hermione away from Ginny while Ron pulled Ginny opposite of them holding her back.

Knowing already what it was about, Harry just led Hermione out of the room keeping a tight gentle grip on her arms. He led her up to Ron's room and let of her when they reached his room.

"I can't believe her," Hermione screamed after Harry closed the door.

"Hermione," Harry said gently.

Hermione just continued, "How dare she, I should just go down and hex her into next week," Hermione went on storming around the room.

"Hermione," Harry said again this time getting her attention. Harry walked up to her touching her lip slightly. "It wouldn't do any good," when he touched the cut on the side of her mouth she winced, he couldn't help but wince too. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she told him giving a sign of a smile.

"What brought on the fight?" he asked but then said, "that feels so weird asking you. Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would get into a fist fight," he laughed.

She smacked his arm, "It's not funny she said some really hurtful things," Hermione told him plopping herself on to the bed.

Harry sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry." Hermione just laid her head on his shoulder in response, "One question."

"Hmm," Hermione responded.

"What happened to keeping it peaceful today?" Harry asked jokingly. Both laughed.

Hermione grabbed a pillow from behind her without Harry noticing and swung it at his head, "This."

The two of them got into a big pillow fight. Swinging pillows at each other, Harry even threw Hermione on the bed a couple times, gently of course. Some how they ended up with Harry laying on his back and Hermione on top. Eventually they fell asleep not worrying about who might see them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Wow I finally finished this chapter and Swishy isn't on to read it. Ha-ha sorry Swishy you can read it later. Anyway sorry it took so long to finally write and post this. I just got really blocked on page three somewhere. So I worked on Gryffindor High and got two pages. Which today were erased by my brother!

But Gryffindor High will be updated possibly on Sunday I plan on working on it for a couple hours tomorrow and Saturday night too. It should be up by Sunday, I dunno I kind of need a way to start chapter five. About chapter two of this story…I'm not sure, but I have an amazing outline for it.

Jenn


End file.
